Falling Tears, Mended Hearts
by dancingprincess1093
Summary: Serena is diagnosed with Cancer. Her chances of survival are slim. She thinks she will die just from the misery of it all. Until someone else enters her life.
1. Diagnosis

Falling Tears, Mended Hearts

AN: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. But PLEASE review. Critique accepted but no flames

Disclaimer: If I owned sailor moon, I would be out touring the world with all the money that I have and I would be getting to know all my fans.

Chapter One: Diagnosis

Serena stared out the window, marveling at how peaceful the world seemed at that moment. Birds were chirping atop their nests, soft winds were blowing against tree branches, and the sky was absolutely cloudless. There seemed to be not a care in the world.

"Miss Tsukino, it would benefit you to pay attention to the lesson rather then staring out the window," came a rather annoyed voice from the front of the classroom. Serena blushed slightly and mumbled an apology.

Suddenly, it was back again. The headache that had been plaguing her these past few weeks. She put her head down and tried to calm it down. It felt like nails were banging at her head like a block of wood.

"Miss Tsukino, did you not hear what I just told you moments ago. Pick up your head and pay attention!" Now Miss H was really angry. Serena sighed. Eleventh Grade was _so _not a breeze.

"Sorry. Can I just get a Tylenol from the infirmary? My head's pounding really bad." Serena tried to sound as sincere and desperate as she could.

Miss H sighed. "Well, if it's really that bad then go ahead. But be back quickly." Serena stood up and walked out of the classroom. She should've told her mother about this ages ago, but she didn't want to worry her with something that seemed pretty trivial.

"Hi, Miss Brown. May I have a Tylenol please." She said as she walked into the infirmary.

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?" Miss Brown was so sweet and kind, it was no wonder everyone liked her.

"Well I have a major headache. Actually, I've been having a lot of them these past weeks but I haven't paid 'em much attention."

"Oh, dear. "She put her hand on Serena's forehead," You don't seem to be running a fever. But do tell your mother about this."

"I will. Thanks" Serena put the Tylenol into her mouth and backed it down with a glass of water, while heading back to the classroom.

* * * *

As Serena walked out of the school building with her best friends, Lita and Mina, she looked up at the sky. Just this morning it was blue and cloudless. Now, it was a stormy gray and fierce-looking.

"What in the world?" she wondered aloud," Just this morning, there was not a cloud in sight and four hours later, it looks like we're there's gonna be a real downpour. Weird."

"Yeah. That is pretty strange," Mina said. "But as long as we get home before it starts raining, I'm fine."

Home. That reminded her. She had to tell her mother about the headaches. She just hoped her father wouldn't have one of his over-paranoid freak attacks when he found out. Before she knew it, they was standing outside her house.

"Well, aren't you gonna go in?" Lita asked.

Serena looked up. "Huh?! Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" she waved and ran inside the house.

"Don't you think there's something weird about Serena lately? She's been acting kinda weird. Different, you know" Lita said, as the two walked away.

"No. I don't notice anything different," Mina clearly everything was just fine.

"Well maybe I'm just dreaming. Let's go." Lita turned back to glance at the house. She hoped she was wrong about something going on with Serena because from the looks of it, something wasn't good.

* * * *

Serena sat outside the doctor's office, looking at her watch. She hated going to the doctor. These headaches were probably just a result of her teachers' rantings or something. But her mother insisted that they go. Figures. Her father must've made a big deal about it or something.

"Tsukino," called the nurse.

"That's us. Let's go, Serena," her mother got up and started walking towards the open door.

Serena sighed. She just hoped she could get this over with as soon as possible and resume her normal life. She sat herself down on the doctor's table. After a few minutes, the doctor walked in.

"Hello," he said cheerfully."And how are you today?" Serena opened her mouth to answer but not quickly enough it seemed. The doctor had started talking again."Now, what's the problem? According to the papers, you're not here for a well-check up but because of some sort of problem. "

Her mother launched into a long explanation of what was going on. "I see," said the doctor, "have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think. Eight hours of sleep is enough for any seventeen- year-old."

"And you're drinking enough?"

"Yes."

"I see," said the doctor,"Well then. Tell me have these headaches been getting worse as time progresses?"

"Come to think of it, yes, they have."

"And has your personality changed at all?"

"My personality?" She stopped and thought. Another yes. I mean when was the last time she thought about nature like the she had recently. It wasn't a bad change or a big change but it was a change nonetheless." Yeah, my personality has changed a bit."

"I see," the doctor says. Serena wanted to pulverize him. You see what? Just tell me what the problem is and how to fix it.

He asked her a million other questions. She could barely hear what he was saying anymore.

"Well I'll schedule an MRI Test and see what comes out of it." One week later, the results were back. She had cancer.


	2. Shock and Confusion

**Chapter Two:**

**Shock and Confusion**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would be out touring the world with all my money and getting to know my fans. But I don't**

**AN: I don't have a beta reader so please excuse any mistakes in the story.**

Serena plopped down onto her bed with a heavy thud and threw her face at the pillow. Her tears had already run dry from nonstop crying. She stared at the pile of used tissues beside her bed. The bitter memories from the week before flooded her mind.

FLASHBACK:

She laid on the MRI examination table, staring at the huge open machine in front of her. The very thought that she was about to go into it, was enough to fill her with dread. What was going to happen in there? She shuddered, not wanting to think about. The blood tests that the doctor had done the week before after had confirmed that something was seriously wrong. So here she was.

She turned to her mother, who was standing beside her. She wanted to say," Ma, I'm scared," but the words just stuck to her throat and refused to come out.

"Don't worry, Serena," her mother held her hand comfortingly, " Whatever happens, I'll be with you the whole time. Even if during the actual examination I'm not here, just pretend that I'm holding your hand."

**(AN: I know it's all mushy but you know... That's what mothers do....)**

"Mrs. Tsukino," the doctor walked in their direction. "We will be starting the procedure. We must ask you to please leave the room."

"Ma...." She was pertrified. Her mother gripped her hand even tighter. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Serena.".......

END OF FLASHBACK

And three days later, her life was changed forever.

FLASHBACK

"Mrs. Tsukino, Please come into the next room. I will tell you the results of the MRI and I'd like to speak with you privately." The doctor spoke with compassion in his voice.

Serena stared after them. She had a really bad feeling about all this. She sat in wonder. Maybe she had anemia. She did feel a bit weak lately. And her already pale face was whiter than usual. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Her mother came out of the room, looking white as porcelain. "Let's go Serena," she said, almost in a whisper.

As Serena opened the car door and sat down, she turned to look at her mother. "So....." she said nervously, " What did the doctor say?"

Her mother looked at her, trying to restrain the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Serena."

"W- W- What do you mean?" Serena stuttered. Oh No. This definitely wasn't good.

"The MRI confirmed that you have Cancer. A Brain Tumor." her mother said in a choked voice.

And then Serena's world fell apart completely.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * * * * * *

Serena dialed Lita's cell. She needed comforting desperately.

"Hello," came Lita's voice from the other end. Serena tried to answer but nothing came.

"Serena, are you there?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," she mumbled. Her voice was just failing her.

"What's wrong? You know, I didn't want to mention anything but you've been acting a bit strange lately. Different in a way. You know you can tell me anything Serena. We've been best friends since middle school." With those words, Serena started crying nonstop.

"Serena. Serena! Are you okay? Sorry. You don't need to tell me anything. I'm probably just hullucinating anyway." Her voice was rushed and panicked.

"Oh Lita. Please come over right now."she sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve. And bring Rei and Mina with you. I need to talk to you about something very important.

"Got it," Lita said. "Stay right there. We're on our way.

Serena shut her phone and stared out the window, waiting for her friends her arrive.

* * * * * *

Mina gave a knock at the front door and turned to her two best friends.

"What's wrong, anyway?" she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Lita sighed," I hope it's nothing too major.

"I mean she hasn't got a boyfriend, so she couldn't have been dumped, right? Did anything happen at school?" Rei said.

"Not that I know of. Did you say she started crying suddenly on the phone without any clear reason?" Mina asked. Lita nodded. The door opened as Mina finished speaking.

"Oh girls, Thank you so much for coming. Serena needs you now more than ever." Mrs Tsukino said.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"I think it'd be better if she told you." Mrs Tsukino sighed." She's in her room."

The trio headed up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. A tear-streaked Serena opened it, looking like she had been crying for days.

"Thanks for coming," Serena mumbled.

"What are friends for?" the three said simultaneosly. They burst into a fit of giggles. Serena smiled slightly. She than gave a deep sigh. As soon as they finished laughing, they gave her their full attention.

"I have Cancer," she said almost in whisper.

The three stared onward in shock.

* * * * * *

AN: PLEASE Review!! Critique accepted.


	3. Someone New, Something New

**Chapter 3**

**New Friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sailor Moon. **

Serena came in through the main entrance alongside her mother. This was going to be her first time taking Chemo and from what she heard 'pleasant' was not exactly a word to descibe it. She was already starting to feel nauseus.

"Name, please." requested the secretary by the front desk.

"Tsukino. We're here for Chemotherapy," her mother answered.

"Chemotherapy? Take Elevator B to the tenth floor."

"Thank you." her mother gestured Serena to start walking. As she looked around the huge hospital, She groaned inwardly. This was going to be absolute torture.

* * * * * * *

Dr. Shields finished examining Serena after the first round of Chemo.

"How do you feel?" She asked. From the looks of it, she already knew the answer.

"Couldn't be worse." Serena groaned in response. She spoke tersly, hoping she didnt' vomit all over the doctor. Dr. Sheilds put her hand reassuringly on Serena's shoulder.

"It'll all be over soon and you'll be back to regular life." She gave Serena a comforting smile and turned to leave.

"Oh, I have an idea. To your luck, just today, my son and daughter are in the building. I'll tell them to come over here and keep you company. How's that?"

Serena smiled genuinely." I'd like that a lot. Thanks."

"Well, they'll be here soon. Take care of yourself." Doctor Sheilds said as she left the room. Serena just hoped her children would be just as kind as her. Her nausea was already starting to dissapear.

* * * * *

Twenty minutes later, the two siblings knocked the door to Serena's room. "Come in," she called

"Hi there," said the boy cheerfully." Sorry we're a bit late. Amy here," the girl cast an annoyed glance as he spoke. He smirked and continued, "insisted on finishing up an extra credit assignment for Physics. She made me wait for her. I'm Darien by the way."

" Hi!" Serena said. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Darien was. Hair that was darker than night. Deep midnight blue eyes and a perfect face. "Are you guys really siblings? You don't look at all alike!"

Amy laughed. " If you're wondering about my hair, it used to be black. Well that was before my friend put permenant blue dye in my shampoo as a prank."

Serena gasped with a laugh, "You must've totally freaked out!"

Amy laughed again. "Ask Darien. I was screaming for days and I wouldn't look in the mirror for weeks. I mean, blue?! Come On!"

Darien rolled his eyes. "Girls and their hair. Hey, no offense, but your hair looks like a pair of meatballs " Darien said, turning to Serena.

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry. Sorry. My bad. Pretend I didn't say anything." He immediatly realized that she wouldn't have her hair for too long.

"Darien, keep your mouth shut." Amy slapped him playfully on the back

"Oww! Watch it!" he cried. Serena laughed. All her anger dissapearred. She couldn't stay mad at them for _too _long.

"So tell us about yourself," Darien said.

"Well, My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm a Junior at Crossroads High School. I was pretty much a normal girl until three weeks ago, when I was diagnosed with Cancer. I have three best friends, Mina, Rei and Lita. That's pretty much it."

"I'm Amy Sheilds. Well, you know that already. I'm a Senior at Tokyo High. I'm planning on becoming a doctor like my mom, so I'm probably going to Tokyo university next year. If I get in, of course."

Darien snorted." You can get into any college you want."

Amy reddened slightly, "You're also one of the top at your college."

He rolled his eyes then smiled at Serena. "I'm Darien Sheilds. I'm a med student at Tokyo University. Also, planning on becoming a doctor. I guess we'll be in comepetition, Ames."

Amy smiled mischeivously, " I'll win like I always do when it comes to these things."

"Don't bet on it. With my looks, I'll get all the girls. And besides it's me who always wins."

"Show-off," muttered Amy.

Serena burst into laughter." You guys are the funniest pair I've ever seen."

"So," Amy asked, "Is is taking Chemo really that bad?"

"Worse than you can ever imagine," Serena said with a frown.

Amy suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late to my computer class. It's in fifteen minutes. Sorry Serena. Gotta go now."

"Well, bye then," Darien said as he turned. "We'll try to come back soon. Sorry we coudn't stay so long."

"Thanks for coming!" Serena called.

"No problem" said Amy. "Bye!"

Serena smiled happily. Maybe they would ease the pain a bit if they did come back and visit.

* * * * * * *

A few days later, Serena was still in the hospital. The Chemo was taking a hard impact on her body so Dr. Shields wanted her to stay as an inpatient until she was feeling a bit better.

"Hi!" came a deep voice from the door. Darien walked in with a huge smile on his face. "So how's it going? Chemo, I mean." Serena stared at him as he flashed his brilliant white teeth in her direction.

"Helloooooo! Earth to Serena! You in there?" Darien called, waving his hands in her face. Serena shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, I get it!" Darien teased with his crooked smile." You staring at my handsome face, aren't you?!"

"N-N-No. Of course not." she said nervously

Darien laughed." That's okay. All the girls at my college stare at me too. I'm used to it."

"Oh? So, who's your girlfriend?" Serena asked. " I'll bet she's amazingly pretty!"

"No. I don't have one." he said offhandedly .

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Someone like you not having a girlfriend?" Serena said incredulously.

"Why? Do you want that title for yourself?" he teased. " Don't worry millions of girls have confessed to me before. But I don't go for looks. I like someone who has a great personality."

"Oh, you idiot!" she laughed as she threw her pillow directly at him.

"Hey!" he laughed as he threw the pillow right back at her. Serena picked up another pillow and threw it halfway across the room. As Darien went to pick it up, three girls walked into the room. They looked a bit confused.

"Are we in the wrong room?" Rei asked, looking at him.

"Hi guys! I'm right here." Serena called.

"Oh hi, Serena. We thought we came to the wrong room for a second. Who's this?" Mina asked curiously.

"This is Darien. Darien, this is Mina , Rei and Lita." she said. pointing at each one as she spoke.

"Hi!" he said flashing them one of his dazzling smiles. Lita clearly wasn't listening to anything that was going on.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend." she said dreamily.

Serena groaned. "Oh, Lita. You never change."

"Come on." Rei said. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Rei. I don't go to the same school as Serena, Lita and Mina, but we're still best friends. We met last year at--"

"My turn," Mina interrupted. "You're taking too long." Rei muttered something under her breath. Mina continued. " I'm Mina. Expert of Love at your service. And I say that you and Serena are the perfect couple."

"Mina!" Serena said, blushing a deep red. They all laughed.

"I'm Lita. I take martial arts. I live by myself so I basically tend to myself and I love to cook. Serena and I have been best friends since Middle school."

"Darien Sheilds. I'm studying at Tokyo University to become a doctor. In fact, my mother is Serena's doctor. That's how we met."

"You're studying to be a doctor?" Rei asked, " That is _so _cool!" Darien nodded with a smile.

The group talked for a while later until Darien had to leave.

"Bye, Dar," Serena called after him.

"Bye Serena, Lita, Rei and Mina." As soon as he was out of sight, the three burst at Serena with bombarding questions.

"Serena, you're sooooo lucky!"

" He's soooo dreamy."

"Did you see those eyes? And that hair"

" Are you two a thing yet?"

"SHUT UP!" Serena shouted. The room grew silent. "He's not my boyfriend, 'kay?! though I wish he was." she muttered those last words so low that only she could hear them.

"He's mine!"

"Are you kidding? He'd never fall for you"

"I think he likes me already!"

Serena groaned and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Outside the door, Darien stood listening with a smirk clear on his face.

* * * * * * *

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. BTW, the story as a whole is finished. I just need to fix up the chapters a bit and I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Winter Poems

**Chapter Four**

**AN: T**hanks so much to all my reviewers! You made my day! Thanks to **NannaF, V, StarryNight101, TwilighterRose, Honeylove90**

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, i would be out touring the world and getting to know my fans.

**Winter Poems **

Darien took a drink from the fridge and headed towards the living room couch. He took the latest volume of his favorite manga and sat down with a loud thud near Amy. As he flipped through the pages, an advertisment caught his eye.

_**10th Annual Young Writer's Contest**_

_ Are you an aspiring writer,waiting for your talent to be revealed to the world? Come join our contest and let your glory shine!_

_Requirements:_

_Short story or poem. Must be under 750 words. _

_Author must be between the age of 13 - 19._

_Hasn't won first prize in any of our past contests_

_Prizes:_

_1st Place- Trip for two to Paris, France_

_Runner-Up - $100 Cash Reward_

_ ANYONE CAN JOIN!!! ACT NOW!!!!_

"Amy," he said ,pulling her arm to get her attention

"Mmm?" she was deeply engrossed in some educational book.

"Look at this contest. Maybe we could win the trip to France. Are you a good writer? I sure aren't."

"Sorry. I don't really write," she answered, her head still deep in the book. "I just read."

"Oh," he answered, a bit dissapointed," Whatever." He turned past the advertisment and started reading.

* * * * * * * * *

Darien stood outside the door to Serena's hospital room and looked around before going in. There were nurses running around in their white coats. The smell of ammonia was in the air. How did Serena stay in this place? _Poor girl _he thought to himself. She was getting weaker with each round of Chemo. His mother said she would probably need to stay in the hospital until she was over with it all.

He knocked softly. No answer came, so he just walked in assuming that it was okay. Serena was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he took a seat beside her and waited for her to wake up.

As he sat, he noticed a pink and brown notebook on the table near the bed. It said in large letters across the cover "Friends Till The End". Beside it were a couple of medicine bottles and a CD player. Despite his conscience telling him that the notebook might be private, he took it and peaked inside.

There was a picture taped onto the first page. It was Serena with her three friends, Lita, Rei and Mina. Serena looked so happy. So content. He drew his face up from the page to look at her pale face sleeping on bed. She looked sad. Broken, compared to the smiling, carefree face in the picture.

Under the picture there was a short letter written in careful, neat handwriting.

_Dear Serena, _

_ Hi! We saw this in the mall and immediately thought of you. We knew how much you love to write, so we thought giving this to you would help you get all the feelings down. We hope you are doing well and will try to visit as much as possible. After all, we also want to see Darien! LOL! Sorry, That was just something to get you to laugh a bit. Anyway, use the journal well! _

_ Your Best Friends Forever,_

_ Lita, Rei, and Mina_

Darien turned to the next page and started reading.

_Dear Diary, _

Oh No! This was a diary. That's supposed to be a warning to stop reading. But once he had it open, he couldn't stop. Rather than listen to his better judgement, he continued reading.

_ Hi! As you can see from the first page, I got you from my best friends. I love to write so you'll probably hear from me often. But first let me fix something. I don't like 'Dear Diary'. It sounds to babyish. (I am sixteen after all!) Hmmm.. Let's think of a different name.... How 'bout Lizzy? Great ! So hi, Lizzy! I'm Serena Tsukino, a Junior at Crossraods High School. I was a normal kid until a month ago, when I was diagnosed with a brain tumor. My life's been a wreck ever since. My friends are on the first page so I don't have to tell you about them. But I did meet some new ones. Darien and Amy Shields. Dr. Sheilds' kids. They're really nice and fun and they come to visit me often. I know. I know. You're waiting for me to answer the famous question. Do I have a crush on Darien Sheilds? Well, I can't say I don't. I mean it's impossible not to! He's so incredibly hot!_

Darien smirked and continued on.

_And he's really nice too! He always finds the time to visit me. But who am I kidding? I'm not really pretty and a klutz too. I'll find someone of my own rank. It'll be fine. (who am I kidding? But I have to convince myself so bear with me!) I can't spend my whole life waiting for someone like that to fall for me. Ha! As if. Me, Serena Tsukino. I'll just answer yes to the next guy who confesses to me. I usually tell them that I have to think about it. Oh yeah, by the way, lots of guys confess to me. I truly have no idea why. Lita says it's 'cause I'm really sweet and fun to be around. And I'm quite attractive according to her. So when I get out of the hospital, I'll finally say yeah to the guy who confessed to me right before I left. What was his name?Andrew , I think. He's pretty cute and popular with the girls. At least he's more on my stature than Darien. I mean come on! Darien is probably the hottest guy in Tokyo __**and**__ the most popular guy in his college __**and**__ he's a genius __**and **__he's studying to be a doctor __**and**__ he's really rich(even though his family doesn't show it) __**and**__ he has a really fun and outgoing personality. If that's not enough, I don't know what is. *Sigh* But I'm getting tired of writing - more like complaining!- so gotta go now! See ya later Lizzy! _

_ Serena_

When Darien finished the first entry, he found himself gritting his teeth. No way! He would not lose Serena to some stupid guy named Andrew or whatever. If Serena thought she didn't deserve him, then he'd show her! He turned to the next page and started reading again.

_Hey Liz!_

_ Today was a pretty boring day. Only my mother came. Well I can't expect to get visitors everyday, can I ?! But anyway, I'm glad I'm almost halfway done Chemo. It's torture. It makes me feel nauseaus , faint and dizzy all at once. You know I wonder what's gonna happen when I come back to school. Yesterday I said that I'd say yes to Andrew but who knows if he'd want me. I mean, I'll be pretty much bald and hairless. Not that I care if Andrew doesn't like me. I just don't want to go on for the next year with everyone staring at me from head to toe. --_

He stopped. Serena stirred. He felt his heart beat rapidly. He quickly closed the notebook in case Serena woke up. But Serena didn't make any more sudden movements. He sighed with relief and continued reading.

_--That is certainly not something to look forward to. Dr. Sheilds says that by the time I'm halfway done Chemo. I should already start feeling a bit better. You know, one of the symtoms of Brain Tumor is personality changes. I just hope my personality didn't change to much and if it did change than hopefully not for the worse. Anyway, I got nothing else to write 'cause nothing interesting happened today. Well, See Ya! Or more like I'll write to ya! LOL! Bye!_

_ Serena. _

Darien turned another page. This was the last used page in the journal. She must've gotten it pretty recently.

_Hi Lizzy!_

_ I wrote this poem today, while i was bored. Tell me if you like it! _

_**Footprints in the Snow**_

_Snow._

_Pure. White. Sparkling._

_But along with it comes a storm. _

_A Blizzard._

_As I make my first footprint,_

_I can't help but realize,_

_There is no one beside me, _

_To help me trudge through. _

_The frigid wind is blowing,_

_Tossing snow at my face. _

_But I bundle up tightly and continue on. _

_The wind is getting stronger, _

_The air is getting colder,_

_And my body is getting weaker._

_I look around for help. _

_But there is none._

_As I take my next step,_

_My body collapses,_

_Falling onto the soft, white blanket below._

_Tears are falling from my face,_

_I need help I cry to myself,_

_But all I see around is stillness._

_I have no will to get up, _

_No desire to go on, _

_I'll just stay here till the storm's over, _

_Till I can go on on my own._

_Just as my last bits of hope are about to perish,_

_I feel a hand on my shoulder._

_I pick up my head,_

_And look up at your face._

_You are smiling softly, _

_Stretching out your hand. _

_"I'm with you," you whisper softly. _

_You grasp my hand warmly within yours._

_You pull me up._

_"Come on" you say, "let us pass through together."_

_You guide me through, never letting go._

_As I look back, I realize that there is now _

_Two pairs of footsteps,_

_Two people sharing the pain._

_- Serena Tsukino_

**(AN: I hope the poem's good. I'm not that good at writing poems but i needed it to fit the story)**

_ So how do you like it?! I wrote it for Darien. If I ever die and someone reads this, please give it to him. He was one of the only lights in my dark and cold world. Your visits, Darien, mean the world to me. Anyway,see you!_

_ Serena._

Darien read the poem another couple of times. He was thrilled that she wrote the poem for him. Could it be that the other person in the poem was him? The thought brought a smile to his face and happiness to his heart. Her writing was really amazing.

His mind flashed back to the writing contest ad he'd seen the previous night. If he entered her poem in, it had a lot of potential for winning. He carefully ripped a clean paper out of the notebook and fished a pen out of his pocket. He copied over the poem word by word onto the sheet of paper while casting sideways glances at Serena, making sure she didn't wake up. If she didn't enter the contest, he'd enter it for her!

* * * * * *

"Hey, Amy, check this out," Darien called. He walked across the room and handed her a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Isn't this poem just amazing" he handed it to her. She read the poem carefully.

"Wow! It really is good! Who wrote it?" She handed it back to him.

"Serena." He shifted a bit uncomftably. "I kind of copied it over while she was sleeping so I could enter it for her in the contest."

"What?! You took it without her permission?" Amy asked incredously.

"I'm sure she'll win the contest! Then she'll win two tickets to Paris." he said, as if trying to excuse himself. He looked down, knowing that he failed miserably in his attempt to cover up.

"Who cares?! What if she didnt' want anyone to see it?"

"She wrote it for _me._" Darien retorted hotly, putting his hand on his hips as a sign of triumph. He sat down on the couch as if to say, _That's it. Conversation over. I'm right!_

Amy stared." She did?"

"Yup. I saw it in her diary so---"

"You _read_ her diary!" Amy yelled.

"Calm down. It's not as bad as you make it sound!"

"Yes it _is,_ Darien! A girl's diary means a lot to her it has a lot of private stuff, that she wouldn't want you to read." Amy sighed,staring down at him. "You just don't understand, girls."

"Oh, just let it go," Darien said with a shrug." I'll tell her that I'm sorry about it. Besides," he smiled" the diary's all about me!"

Amy rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Exactly, why she wouldnt' want you to read it. Oh Darien sometimes you're just so brainless!"

"Whatever." Darien got up and turned to leave the room.  
"Oh," he peaked back in. "And don't you dare tell her about it 'til the results of the contest come out. If you do I'll tell Mom you stole her make up to go on that date with Greg or whatever his name is."

"You wouldn't," Amy gasped. "How do you know about that anyway?"

Darien ignored her question. "Then don't mention a word about it to Serena." And with that comment, he strode quickly from the room.

* * * * * *

AN: REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW. It makes me really sad to get emails that ppl are adding my story to Story Alerts or Favorites but are not reviewing! So PLEASE again to all my reviewers!


	5. Chance of Survival

**Chapter Five**

AN: First let me give out my thanks to all my reviewers. _**SerenityMoonGodness, honeylove90, StarryNight101 **_and _**nannaF**_. Thanks so much for letting me know what you think. Hope you like this Chapter and continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But unfortunately I don't.

**Chance of Survival **

Allison, Serena's night nurse walked briskly into the room, dragging a blood pressure machine along behind her.

"You're halfway done Chemo!" she said, a grin spreading across her face. Serena smiled. She was almost back to living a regular life. Well, almost regular. As normal as could possible after surviving cancer.

"Well," Allison said as soon as she was done taking her vital signs. "I'll be calling the doctor now, so you stay put in bed."

A few minutes later, Doctor Shields stepped into through the doorway, taking some Purell from the hand dispenser. There was a gloomy look on her face. "Hello Serena." she said, not sounding like herself when she regularly came to check up. She walked towards Serena's bed and took her seat, the white sheets of the bed ruffling under her.

She turned about-face to look at Serena directly. "Well as you know, you're halfway done." For some strange reason, she wasn't smiling."By now, the chemo has usually taken effect. The last half of chemo is just a sort of rinse." The doctor sighed heavily. Serena gulped." Unfortunately, the chemo barely healed you. We will try the second half. But it will most probably not work." she paused to let this news sink in a bit. "To put it plainly, your chances of survival are very slim. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but the only thing that would help now is a miracle."

Serena stared on in shock. With all the chemo she was taking it barely entered her mind that she might not live. She knew that there was a chance that she would die, but that thought was buried at the back of her mind. Her main thought these days was getting through Chemo.

She was going to die. That's it. Her short sixteen years of life were coming to a horrible end. Her eyes welled up with tears. Doctor Sheilds leaned in and gave her a warm hug. "You can cry all you want. I'll be right here."

Now that they were given permission, the tears took the opportunity to come out at full force. "I'm going to die." Serena's voice was choked and she tightened her grip around the doctor in hope of some comfort. "That's it. My friends..."she sniffed." My family.... Even you! All your efforts were in vain."

"Don't say that honey," Doctor Sheilds took out a tissue from her jacket pocket and handed it to Serena." No matter what. My efforts will never be in vain. A doctor cannot decide between life and death. That is not in our hands. But no matter what, remember, your life is always one worth remembering....."

* * * * *

Darien flipped through the mail. Elecricity Bill. Ad. Credit Card Bill. Ad. Ad. Then something caught his eye. It was a large manila envelope addressed to Ms. Serena Tsukino. The corner address on the envelope read:

_Society for the Promotion of Young Writers_

_ 56 Akihabara Main Street_

_ Tokyo, Japan_

Oh! The poem that he sent for Serena. The results of the contest were finally back! Good thing that he made his house the return address. Her mother would just throw it out, thinking that Serena had no time for such things in her present state. He excitedly tore open the envelope and flipped open the front page.

_**Dear Ms. Tsukino,**_

_** CONGRATULATIONS!!! We are extremely pleased to inform you that you have won first place in our writing contest for your poem, "Footprints in the Snow". Enclosed you should find two round trip tickets to France and some instructions and travel brochures. Enjoy and thank you for participating. We hope you are proud of your work. **_

_** Sincerely, **_

_** Ms. Jessica Parker,**_

_** Program Director.**_

Darien turned to the pages following the letter. There were some contracts with the Travel Agency, A list of the best hotels in Paris and a bunch of other things he didn't bother looking through. He grabbed the tickets and waved them in the air energetically. She would be ecstatic! And more than that, so was he.

* * * * *

Darien stared down the busy city street. The sounds of sirens were blaring in his ears. All he saw surrounding him were ambulances and doctors in long white coats. _Even the scene outside the hospital is intimidating_, he thought. _Poor Serena. _

He walked through the main entrance into the large hospital lobby. The lobby was much calmer than the outside world. No doctors rushing to get patients into Emergency Rooms. No stretchers being pulled to hurriedly save lives. Just visitors coming to visit. Peace and Quiet.

"Bag, please," the security guard said mechanically. As the guard looked through his briefcase and took out the large manilla envelope, Darien remembered the main reason he came here. Thrill rushed through him. This was going to make Serena better in no time. After all, they do say, 'Laughter is the Best Medicine'.

As soon as the guard finished the inspection and let him through, he enthusiastically headed towards the elevator.

* * * * *

"Hey, Serena!" called Darien in his usual cheerful voice as he walked into the room. He sat down on the chair near her and gave her a huge smile.

"Hi, Darien." she said in a low voice, still thinking about the day before.

He barely noticed. He picked up his bag and rummaged through it. "Guess what?!" he said, his head still buried in the opening of the bag. "You know your poem, 'Footprints in the Snow'?"

Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously, tightening her grip on the blanket a bit. "How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Well......" his voice lost a bit of its excitement. "I came to visit around two weeks ago- here it is!" he took out the large envelope and opened the fastener."-- and you were sleeping. I saw your diary and I couldn't help but reading it. I'm really sorry but---"

" YOU READ MY DIARY?!" she yelled, now throwing the blanket off her lap in anger, and startling him into taking his concentration over what was in his hand. "HOW COULD YOU? IT'S PRIVATE!"

"I'm really sorry Serena. I couldn't help myself." He looked down in shame, avoiding Serena's gaze.

Serena's voice lowered suddenly."You saw the poem didn't you?"

Darien looked uncomfortable. "Uhh... yeah." He looked up suddenly."But it was really good! I entered it in a contest for you and---"

"YOU WHAT?" Serena was yelling again. Her throat hurt but she didn't care. "HOW COULD YOU? THAT POEM WAS MEANT FOR YOU, NOT TO GO IN SOME STUPID CONTEST!"

"Ummm.... You won." Darien said stupidly.

"I DON'T CARE IF I WON. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, DARIEN!" her eyes were now flashing dangerously. "THAT WAS ONLY MEANT FOR YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU TREAT IT SO LIGHTLY?"

"Umm.. I thought you'd be happy if you won. It's a trip for two to Paris. You can use it after you get better."

Tears came to Serena's eyes. She leaned to pick up the blanket, her tears falling onto the cold, hard floor below. "Please leave." she said coldly, as she placed it back on her lap.

"But--"

"I said, please leave." She was staring out the window, in the opposite direction. Darien sighed and turned around. As he walked to the door, he kept his face toward his shoes. He had failed miserably in his attempt to make her happy. He stopped but without turning around.

"When you find it in your heart to forgive me, please let me know." Serena remained silent and Darien left the room in misery.

* * * * * * *

Serena stared out the window. The sky was gray and stormy, echoing her mood exactly.

"Hi Serena! How you doing?" Amy walked in. Serena groaned inwardly. All she needed now was a reminder of Darien.

"Serena, are you okay?" Amy sat down on the bed, looking worried.

"Can I ask you something, Amy?" She turned to her.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Amy leaned in to listen attentively.

" Did Darien tell you anything about entering a poem of mine into a contest?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. I told him not to do that but he wouldn't listen. I can't believe he actually_ read _your_ diary! _Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, I won and--"

"That's great!" Amy interrupted excitedly." Your poem really_ was_ amazing. At least something good came out of what he did."

"That's not the point," Serena snapped. She regretted immediately being so rude. She didn't want to lose both her new friends in such a short interval of time."Sorry" she muttered.

"That's okay." She waved her hand in the air, as if to brush off what Serena said. "So are you mad at Darien because he read your diary?"

"Not really because of that. But how could he do such a thing? After he read my diary and how I felt about him. He just went and took the poem that was meant for him and entered it in some contest. Like the poem meant nothing to him. Like my _feelings _meant nothing to him. Bad enough that he read my diary which was _private,_ he actually went and publicized it to the world." Her voice rose with each word that was spoken.

"Yeah. I would also be mad." Amy sympathized. She paused, as if contemplating what to say. "But I think you should also look at his intentions. He really wanted to make you happy. He told me so himself. He thought that if you'd win you'd be really happy and get your mind off Chemo a bit."

Serena lowered her head a bit. She felt a bit ashamed. His intentions _were_ good after all. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him so harshly.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't forgive him." she mumbled.

Amy put her hand comfortingly on Serena's shoulder. "Give it time, Serena. I know you're angry but I think you'll find it in your heart to forgive him."

Serena picked up her head and smiled slightly. "Thanks Amy. You're a true friend."

* * * * * * *

Darien walked into the lab room and took his seat behind the desk. He felt exhausted as he spent the past few nights grieving over Serena.

"Quiet down students" called Professor Taylor from the front of the classroom. "I am going to be giving out a worksheet. It's to be handed in by the end of the lesson. Begin as soon as you receive it."

Darien groaned. He had no head for work right now. He turned it the sheet over and started working.

He stared at the first question and slowly began to write the answer. His head was pounding from the lack of sleep.

He went on to the next question. _Diarrhea, stomach pains, and anemia are signs of what illness?_ He had no idea what the answer and decided to skip it.

Question Three: _Which medicine is given to ease hypertension?_ He closed his eyes. This was in the review he did last night. He knew it.

He buried his head in his hands, trying to remember the answer....

He was walking down a hospital corridor. Determined to reach the room as quickly as possible, he broke into a run. He stepped into a small, gray room. At the end of the room sat Serena in a hospital bed with a furious look on her face.

"You are not welcome here," she began in an icy cold voice."Leave." Darien's stomach did a back flip.

"I'm sorry Serena. Really." He said sincerely, nearing slowly towards her bed.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." she screamed, her eyes blazing with anger.

"No please. Just let me explain. Please!" he begged.

"Mr Shields. Mr Shields! Wake up. Darien!" Professor Taylor shook him vigorously.

Darien picked up his head. Cold sweat was pouring down his face.

"Darien, calm down. Mr Daniels, get him a cup of water please." he gestured to the boy sitting near Darien. " Are you okay?" the professor asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine, now." Darien breathed.

"Very well then. I suggest you go straight home and have a good sleep. You don't look very well and falling asleep in class doesn't suit you." he said gently.

"Thank you, sir" Darien said. That was exactly what he needed. A nice, long rest........

* * * * *

AN: Please Review! And thanks to _nannaF_ for your help and advice. I really hope this chapter was better! And thanks of course to the rest of my reviewers!


	6. Letters of Forgiveness

**Chapter Six**

**AN: I was a bit upset this time around. Only two reviews. Boo Hoo. But really, thanks a million to **_SerenityMoonGodness and StarryNight101_**_.Sorry_ to all the loyal reviewers, but it's making me sad to see so many people adding my story to their favorites but don't take the extra_ one minute_**** to tell me what they think so please review**!

**Letters of Forgiveness**

Serena took her diary from the table beside her. She really needed to get her feelings down. The past week was sheer torture. No visits from Darien, pain in every part of her body, and the knowledge that she was going to die very soon.

She casually flipped through the used pages. As soon as she got to a blank page, she took out her pen and started writing.

_Dear Lizzy, _

_ Hi! I really need to down all my feelings so bear with me and my rantings. Last week, Darien came over here to visit as usual. He told me that he read my diary and entered my poem into a contest (to which I won first place). I know he had good intentions but I can't believe him. He knew that the poem was meant only for him! And he just publicized it to the world. Amy told me that he really wanted to make me happy. I really need to think about that. I know one thing. Deep down in my heart, I really want to forgive him. I feel bad for hurting him. I guess I just got really hurt and upset. But you know, I think I should think of the intentions rather than the means he used to get there. (if you know what I mean). Especially since I haven't got much time left in this world. So thanks for listening. Writing to you helped sort what my confused mind is telling me. Thanks again!_

_ Serena._

She put down her pen and sighed. She just hoped Darien was ready to forgive _her_.

* * * * * *  
Serena fished through the drawer. There was mostly junk in there. The sound of rustling reached her ears. She desperately needed to find something to rid her mind of unwanted thoughts. Oh! There was something good to use. Her Ipod.

She took it out of the drawer and put it on shuffle mode. She didn't care what song it was as long as her mind was occupied. She placed the earplugs in her ears and raised the volume to maximum.

The song was blaring in her ears. Perfect. She could barely think like this. She plopped down onto the white covers, pulling them over her to get some warmth. She laid like that for a long while, pushing all extraneous thoughts out of her mind.

"Serena! SERENA!" she felt someone fiercely pull the earphones out of her ears. "It's dangerous to put it at such high volume! What are you thinking?" came Doctor Shields' voice.

Serena stared up at her than felt ashamed when she saw her angry face. "Sorry" she mumbled. "I wanted to escape reality."

Dr. Shields sighed. "I understand Serena but you shouldn't impair your hearing."

"Who cares about hearing when I only have a short time left." she said dejectedly, still lying down and clutching her covers over her body.

"Serena, I need to tell you of a possible way for you to get better. I did extensive research because I know you mean a lot to Darien. We don't usually use the meathod at this stage. But me and a few other doctors decided that this is the only thing left to do in your case."

Serena sat up, happily. "Really?" she said. "There is a way I could continue living?!"

Dr. Shields nodded. "Brain Surgery. We can take out some of the tumor but it's not guaranteed to work."

"Well if there's a possibility that it would than I'd for sure take it. I don't want to die!"

The doctor smiled at her. "You're a great patient to have, Serena. Lots of people just give up as soon as they hear they might die."

Serena looked mystified. "Why would they do that?" she asked. "Who wants to die just like that?"

Dr. Shields looked down at her. She smoothed the covers on Serena's bed and sat down. " Like I said before Serena, you're an unbelievable person."

Serena grinned at her, filled with pride at those words.

"But there's one more thing," Dr. Shields said a bit sadly."You will almost definitely lose some of your recent memories for a long while. You might get them back but it will be hard. Very hard."

Serena leaned her forehead onto her palm. The room was thick with the silence. Finally, she sighed and said,"Well, I'm not happy about that. But at least I'll live, right?" she smiled sadly as if trying to get some reassurance.

She got a warm smile back. "Probably. You'll surely have more of a chance then now."

Serena heart leapt with happiness. "Then I'll do it!" she grinned.

"That's great!" Doctor Shields laughed. "Oh!" she placed her hand in her jacket pocket and took out a white envelope. "Darien asked me to give this to you. He said it was really important." she shrugged and handed it to Serena.

Serena took it and moved her hand slowly across the handwriting written on the cover of the envelope.

_To Serena._

Did he forgive her after all?

"Umm... Doctor Shields?" Serena began hesitantly, still clutching the letter endearingly in her hand. "Did Darien mention anything about me lately?"

She thought for a minute before answering. She shook her head "No. He hasn't really been himself lately. He locked himself in his room, claiming to be studying. But I know Darien. He never studies that long. He won't even talk to Amy. It's making me really worried."

Serena looked down, feeling guilty for being the cause of such suffering for him and his family.

"Do you know what happened?" Dr. Shields asked.

"No," Serena lied, sighing."Tell him to please come visit me. I need to talk to him."

"Sure" she nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"Can you pass by on your way leaving the hospital and give Darien my envelope?" Serena asked.

"Okay so I'll come back at around five." Doctor Sheilds made her way towards the door. "Be well Serena" she called.

Serena was ripped open the envelope enthusiastically, yearning to hear what Darien had to say. She unfolded the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Serena, _

_ Please don't rip up this letter yet. I know you're angry at me but just please hear me out. I'm really sorry about what I did and you have every right to be mad at me. When I saw your diary, I just was desperate to know what your thoughts were, what you thought of me. When I saw that you did like me, I was really happy. You didn't seem the type to go for looks so I wasn't sure. As soon as I saw that poem that you wrote, I remembered the writing contest and wanted to enter you in. I was sure - and I was right! - that you would win the trip to Paris. All thoughts that I might hurt you just flew out of my head. I was only thinking of your happiness. Now I realize how what I did was truly wrong and I am sorry about it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. __I really enjoyed visiting you and I really have a lot to learn from your optimistic personality._

_ Darien. _

_P.S. Send a reply letter with my mother if you could. _

Serena's eyes welt up with tears. It was clear that she had really hurt him. She opened her notebook and messily ripped a paper. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and began writing.

_Dear Darien, _

_ Let me just get one thing straight before you read this letter. You are completely forgiven. It took me a while to sort out my thoughts. I realized that I truly forgave you. Amy explained everything to me and now I see how wrong I was. And after reading your letter I was absolutely sure. The question is now, can you forgive me for being so harsh? From your letter it sounds like it but I can't be sure. I'm sorry for all that yelling. Anyway, thanks for your letter! It made me feel loads better! See you soon!_

_ Serena. _

_P.S. The past week has been miserable without your presence so do me a favor and get your butt over here!_

She smiled at the last line she had wrote and folded the paper in half. She carefully wrote _To Darien_ on the cover and put it on the table for Dr Sheilds to fetch later on in the day.

* * * * * * * *

Darien walked into Serena's room the next day looking a bit uncomfortable. "Hi." he said lamely.

"Hi Darien!" she said excitedly."You finally came! I've been waiting for ages." Darien said nothing. "Darien? You did get my letter, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he looked down. "Do you really forgive me?"

"Darien!" Serena said exasperatedly. "Don't you believe me?" Darien broke into a grin and with that Serena smiled. "Now that's the Darien I know! Get back to being your normal self! Let's go to the Teen Room, kay?" she said, getting up. "There's lots of stuff to do there." Darien smiled and nodded his assent.

As soon as they walked in, Darien gaped in amazement. You could stay here and do stuff for hours. There was anything a teen could ever want. There was a long line of bookshelves lining along the back wall, filled with recent movies and books. A large flat screen TV was placed on the table opposite the couch, with a GameCube machine and some games near it. There was a closetful of all the best and latest board games. Aligned right near boxes of CDs and music, there was a stereo. A computer sat in the corner, with a signed taped near it, _" Internet access available."_

"Cool huh?" Serena grinned, eying his amazement. "Come sit on the couch and let's talk." She pulled him to the couch and pushed him down with a loud thud.

"Hi Serena!" a lady in the room came towards her. "How're you doing?!"

Serena grinned at the lady unfamiliar to Darien. " As fine as a cancer patient could be!" She turned to Darien. "Darien, this is Lorry, a child life specialist here. Lorry, this is Darien, Dr. Shields' son and one of my good friends."

"Hi!" Darien grinned at her.

"Hello! Well aren't you lucky to have a girlfriend like Serena. She's the sweetest girl I ever met."

Serena blushed at her words. "Lorry! He's not my boyfriend! Why does everyone think that every boy and girl who are friends have to be a couple?"

Darien smirked at her. "But you want to be right?" Serena flushed. "Darien! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

Lorry laughed than changed the subject. "Oh Serena. I should tell you. Starlight foundation is sponsoring a ski trip in the mountains for all Cancer patients. Obviously, you're invited."

Serena thought for a minute."Can Darien come too?" Lorry looked confused for a bit. "Well I guess if he pays for himself there shouldn't really be a problem."

Serena smiled happily and turned to Darien. "Will you come with me? I really want you to!"

Darien grinned " Well I guess if they let then---"

"Then it's settled!" Serena interrupted. "We are going on a ski trip!"

* * * * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I know the problem of her dying seems like it was solved to quickly but just bare with me! Please Please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Ski Trip Confessions

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: Thanks to **_Justa reader_** for the encouragement and of course to **_loveinthebattlefield_**. Thanks a ton to you both. Everyone else please review! Even if it's just one word! Just tell me if you like the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon I would be out in the world and getting to know my fans. But Unfortunately I don't.**

**The Ski Trip**

Darien pushed the two duffle bags into the luggage compartment above them and sat down with weariness.

"Oh Darien!" Serena squealed. "I'm so excited. I've been waiting to go on this ski trip for weeks! And you got to come along! Oh! I'm sooooo excited!"

Darien smiled. "I'm glad I got to come!" His voice was ended with the sound of a girl letting down her bags onto the seat beside them. The girl looked around Serena's age, average height and very frail. Her skinny cheeks made her bright blue eyes even more clear and a red bandanna was covering her obviously bald head. It reminded Serena of the white bandanna sitting on_ her_ head that she tried so hard to ignore.

"Hi!" the girl said as she sat down. "I'm Adriana. I guess I should get to meet people before we set out on the trip." she smiled and blushed slightly when looking at Darien.

"Hi!" Serena said peeping her head out from beside him. "I'm Serena."

"And I'm Darien." He showed his perfect teeth, making Adriana's cheeks redden even more.

"You know I'm really excited about this trip. It'll help everyone get off the perils and horrors of Chemo. Don't you think?"

Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know. Chemo's absolute torture and this trips been on my mind for days on end! Skiing is definetely the best sport out there! Though I'm not really good at sports!"

Adriana laughed. And the rest of the busride contined with their animated conversation.

* * * * * *

Serena stared into the redness of the campfire. It was so beautiful. Flaming with a blazing, burning red. The wood under it crackled as the fire blazed on.

"Hey, Serena." called Adriana from beside her. They had already become the best of friends after just three days. "Can I ask you something?"

She turned to look curiously at her newly-found friend. "Sure. What's up?!"

Adriana looked a bit uncomfortable at first. "Ummmm... What type of cancer to you have?" Serena's smiled disappeared and her face contorted in pain."Sorry." Adriana said "You don't have to answer."

Serena sighed. "No. It's fine. I have a Brain Tumor. Barely any chance of surviving." she looked down dejectedly. Darien watched the conversation from Serena's other side in silence.

"Oh...." Adriana said. "I have Liver Cancer. Ninety-Nine percent chance of death. It's too strong. I'm not taking Chemo anymore. I've just decided to live my life out as best as possible until I die." Her voice was shaking uncontrollably.

Serena's eyes were a mixture of shock and compassion. "How can you just give up?! I also have almost no chance to live," she purposely refrained from mentioning the Brain Surgery. It was Seventy-Five percent death and a hundred-percent chance of memory loss anyway. She was probably going to die anyway. "I will never give up and you should you!"

Adriana looked down. "I wish I was as strong as you." she mumbled.

Serena turned away and stared back into the flames. "You know Adriana, she said thoughtfully. "Think of a fire. If you pour water into it, it will never go out immediately. It will always cackle and fight and try hard to build itself up before it dies out completely. It never just gives up. Ever. And even if it does, there is always smoke left as a remnant of the life it left behind." Adriana said nothing taking in the impact of her words. A tear fell from her eye as she stared into the blazing inferno as well.

"Serena?" she heard Darien's voice from beside her. She turned to see his face alight with joy. He was smiling. "I'm glad you're not giving up!" She smiled back and leaned her head onto his shoulder. A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered the thought that if she did survive. If that is. She would not remember Darien.

* * * * *

Serena plopped down onto the bed with a loud thud and scrunched up comfortably. "Did you have fun skiing today Darien? The campfire was beautiful, wasn't it?!" she looked down as she thought of what Adriana had said. That's it. She was giving up. Serena's heart ached for her and all the people in the world who who suffering from Cancer including herself.

"Yeah," Darien answered. "We should go skiing when you get better. It's fun and enjoyable." Serena found herself wishing she could think like him. 'When you get better....' So confident!

She sat up abruptly. "Darien, I need to tell you something." she said suddenly. He looked at her curiously. Her voice became sad. "Your mother told me the only way I would have a chance to survive would be to have an operation. But through the operation I will definitely lose most of my recent memories." A tear ran down landing on her hand.

Darien froze. "Does that mean you'll forget me?!" he asked in a frightened voice. She nodded. He looked down at the floor and silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"So I need to tell you something important before I'm too late." she paused for a long while. " I love you Darien." Darien picked up his head to look straight into her sad sky-blue eyes. They were welt up with tears. "Not just a high school crush like you probably thought by reading my diary. I'm in love with you." she sighed. " I know I won't gain anything since you probably don't--" she felt a soft finger touch her moving lips.

"That's enough." Darien said.

Serena looked down. "I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you. but--" she felt something touch her lips again. But it wasn't a finger this time. It was another pair of lips. Serena was shocked at first but when she saw he didn't pull away, she deepened the kiss. She never felt such an overwhelming desire to kiss someone before. She moved her hand down his back caressingly.

After a few minutes, she finally pulled away. "Darien...." she whispered.

"I love you, Serena." he said caressingly. "I want you only you. Don't ever say you don't deserve me." his voice broke off. "Don't go away, Serena!" he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Don't leave me... Don't go!... Don't die!" It was the first time he ever mentioned the possibility of Serena dying.

Serena pulled him against her chest in a tight hug. "Darien... Even if I forget you for a while. I will always remember you. Deep in my heart. Always."

* * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Please? Thanks.


	8. Surgery

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: Thanks a ton to all my reviews!! You made me really happy to continue the story. So thanks to**_.... V, NannaF, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, themoongeek, SerentiyMoonGodness , madorno81 _**!!!!! I'm so happy from the all the reviews! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But unfortunately I don't. **

**Brain Surgery**

Serena stared at the calendar depressingly. October Ninth was circled in red pen. One week left until the surgery. Till she would lose her memories. She sighed and plopped onto the bed with a loud thud. She laid there and stared at the ceiling in wonder. How was Adriana doing? Before they had said goodbye, Adriana promised that she wouldn't give up on life. She would take Chemo and try her hardest to survive.

She fished out a small folded paper from her purse. 22-88-0045. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hi, you've reached Adriana. I can't get to the phone right now so Please leave a message. Thanks!"

She sighed and flipped the phone closed once again. Where was Adriana these days? The Chemo must really be having a bad impact on her. Serena smiled despite herself. At least she didn't give up! She was going to fight 'till the end!

She heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in," she called, getting up from the bed to see who it was. There at the door stood her three best friends.

"Lita, Rei, Mina! Hi! Come in!" she gestured them to sit down. Mina and Rei sat down on bed while Lita took her place on the chair opposite them.

"How're you doing?" asked Mina smiling. "Doing good?! We came to visit you before tomorrow."

"Thanks," Serena smiled. "It means a lot to me."

Rei put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You'll remember us right? I mean we've been best friends for years!" Serena nodded, staring at the small paper in front of her. "Hey, who's number is that?" Rei asked curiously.

Serena sighed. "A friend that I met on the ski trip. I'm a bit worried. She hasn't been answering her phone for the past two days."

"Don't worry, Serena" said Lita off-handedly. "Chemo's probably really tiring her out."

Serena looked down. "Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. She stared at the ceiling in worry, totally oblivious to the conversations taking place around her.

* * * * *

Serena strode quickly between the aisles, casting quick looks to her left and right. Nothing too interesting.

"Can I help you?" asked the saleswoman. "What do you need?!" It was clear that the woman was trying very hard not to stare at the bandanna sitting on the spot where Serena once had long flowing blond hair.

"No thanks" she shook her head. "I'm fine." she rushed passed, not bearing to endure the woman's stares any longer. Then something caught her eye. A small heart-shaped music box. She stood there marveling at it for a long while than eagerly took it off the shelf. She opened it carefully. A soft heart warming melody came forth. Serena clutched her towards her heart. It was perfect.

* * * * *

Serena pressed the buttons quickly, hoping that, this time, Adriana would answer. "Hello?" a voice came from the other line.

"Hi, Adriana?" Serena said excitedly. "It's me, Serena. I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages. There was silence on the other line. "Hello? Adriana?" Serena asked again.

"This is her mother." the voice was choked. "Adriana passed on three days ago." Serena said nothing. She was dumbfounded.

Thinking of nothing else to say, she just muttered, "I'm sorry,"

The voice on the other line, sniffed. "Is this Serena Tsukino?" she asked. Serena nodded, forgetting momentarily that she could not be seen by Adriana's mother.

She then caught herself and mumbled. "Yes."

There was silence on the line for another few seconds then Adiana's mother said. "I have a letter for you from Adriana. She asked me to give it to you if she...." the voice choked. " if she..... passed on. I'll mail it to you."

Serena gave her the address and hung up promptly, her face still contorted in shock. Was she going to die too?

* * * *

Serena was sitting on the living room couch, lost in thought. Her surgery was two days away. She still had to give the locket to Darien and say goodbye to him. She just couldn't summon up the courage. Suddenly, she felt something land on her lap. She looked up with a startled expression.

"That's for you," her mother said unnecessarily. "It came in the mail today." Serena stared at the envelope. It was marked with her name in shaky handwriting. On the left hand corner was Adriana's name and address.

She shakily tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was clear that Adriana had written in during a moment when she was very weak and fragile.

_Dear Serena,_

_I am sitting here, trying to capture your essence on paper. You can't be written on paper though. Whatever I write on this letter cannot do you proper justice. I think the first aspect of your personality that struck me was your smile. It wasn't just a beautiful smile, but it reflected your genuine personality. You saw me, became my friend and I became yours. Another thing about you was your eyes. Your eyes also expressed your feelings. Light blue, they reflected your joy in living. There are few people like you, faced with chance of death, who take everything as a stepping stone and you never gave up. I remember vividly the times we spent talking and I just stared into your eyes. They said it all. So soft and warming. You always encouraged me, even when though I felt shaky about my own health. I'm crying right now. I don't think I will ever hear your voice again. I recall you sitting beside me by the campfire, encouraging me, telling me to never give up. I must use this moment to thank you for persuading me to use my chances to live and never give up. If you got this letter, that means I am no longer with you. Still, I will always carry you deep in my heart. I hope you will do the same._

_I'll be watching you from above,_

_Adriana._

By now, the paper was soaked in tears. She raised her head upwards and cried out. "Adriana, I will always remember you. Always!

* * * * *

Serena laid on the hospital table, ready to begin her surgery. Almost ready.

"Dr Shields?" she called. The doctor turned around to look at Serena. She looked at her questioningly. "Is Darien coming at all?" Dr. Shields sighed.

"He wanted to. But I don't think he'll make it in time." She peered at her watch. "No, he won't. The surgery is scheduled right now and you need to go in."

"Please" Serena begged as tears began falling down her face. "Please, I need to see him before I go in. Please."

"I'm sorry, Serena," the doctor said firmly but not unkindly. "We must began now.'

"Darien..." she whispered. Suddenly a voice came from down the hall.

"Don't go yet!" A familiar voice shouted. "I'm here! Wait!" Serena smiled broadly.

"Darien!" she said happily. "Thank you for coming." She was clutching something in her hand. "They would've took this away before I went into the surgery room." she shoved a small heart shaped locket into his palm. "This is so you never forget me" she smiled weakly. Darien looked at her, tears threatened to emerge from his eyes. "I will always remember you deep in my heart. I already told you." she continued. Darien bent down and gave her one soft kiss.

"Until then..." he said. Serena smiled and clutched his hand warmly.

"Thank you Darien. I love you...." And he watched in tears as they pulled Serena into the surgery room.

* * * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! ^ ^


	9. Who are You?

**Chapter Nine**

**AN: I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait! Really! Please forgive me! But shouts to... **_SerenityMoonGodness, Silvermoonlight9, Mumu, Lady Shakona, umhb10, Shara2007_** ! Thanks a ton all you ppl! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But unfortunately I don't.**

**Who are You?**

Darien watched, his heart tightening inside him, as the doctors pulled Serena into the surgery room. The door shut slowly after them and he stood for a while, staring at the red, neon sign hanging above the entrance.

Surgery. The words blared out at him, as if taunting at his insides. _She'll never remember you,_ they seemed to say. _You might as well just give up now!_

He continued to glare at the sign above him. "No way!" He whispered." I will never give up. Not now and not ever!" With a feeling of slight satisfaction, he gave a quick glance back at the door, and made his way down the hallway.

Meanwhile, beyond the bright red sign, the surgery preparation was well underway.

"Blood Pressure?" the surgeon asked.

"One hundred five over sixty" a brown-haired nurse answered.

"Pulse?"

"Seventy" another reported.

"Temperature?"

"Ninety-Nine point two."

" Good. Now," the surgeon placed his tool down on the counter. "Let's begin."

X X X X

Darien stood by the entrance of Serena's hospital room, almost too afraid to step inside. What if she doesn't remember him? What if she never remembers him? He shook his head vigorously. No! She promised she'd remember! She asked me to wait for her! She told me!

_Well, she's not really in control of her memory at this time, is she_?, his mind taunted.

Giggles emerged from the small room. "He's soooo dreamy!" a loud, familiar voice emphasized. He peeked in hesitantly. Serena was gazing admirably in his direction with an infatuated look on her face. Rei, Lita, and Mina were peering at him, pityingly.

He clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Serena was sitting up in bed, a wide smile glued to her face. The sight of her cheery, grinning face erupted a wave of longing in his heart.

He neared her bed and collapsed onto her shoulder in a tight hug. "Serena! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." his grip around her tightened as she looked at him uncomfortably.

"Uuuuhh... Do I know you?" she asked, a blush rising to her face. His heart sank.

"Sorry," he pulled away, slightly embarrassed. He got up from the bed and gazed down into her eyes. "I'm really sorry! My name is Darien Shields." He said with false cheeriness. Your know me, right?" he forced a smile at the others.

The room was awkwardly silent. Serena looked at her friends expectantly. "You do?"

"Yeah, we do!" Lita smiled.

"That's right," Rei agreed.

"But how do you know me?" Serena prompted, turning back to Darien.

"We've talked about you and -" Lita began, trying to cover up on her lie.

"Don't you remember?" Darien interrupted. "I'm Doctor Shields' son!" he said, trying to jog her memory.

"Oh!" Serena's face enlightened. Darien eyes widened with excitement! Could she remember? "So, tell me about yourself," she grinned. His heart sank. So she didn't remember.

He clenched his fists, and unable to restrain himself, he burst out. "We went of the ski trip together. Don't you remember?" his voice became desperate. "Adriana? Amy? Me? Oh, please Serena! You have to remember!"

Serena stared at him with pity, her icy blue eyes glistening. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. You've got the wrong person."

"Serena, please!" Darien begged. "You've got to remember!" He paused for a moment and whispered."You're the only person I've ever truly loved."

Serena broke into a soft smile. "Well, I must say, I'm very flattered. Love at first sight! But I'm sorry. I really don't think I've ever met you before. You may have mistaken me for someone else. But I've definitely never met you."

Darien's heart tore in half. He stared at the floor for a few seconds. Then without a word, he turned on his feet and made his way towards the door.

"You don't have to leave!" Serena called. "We'll get to know each other now. I'll be glad to have you as a boyfriend! Really!' She smiled widely.

Darien stopped. "That's okay. I think I'll leave now." And with those words, he left a confused Serena staring after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Darien slammed the door of his house, tears welt up in his midnight-blue eyes.

X X X X X

She was dreaming. It was blatantly obvious. This scene had never happened before, after all.

A blazing hot campfire stared her in the eye, gray smoke rising up to the sky. She glanced to the side and saw pale girl of average height and very frail complexion. Her skinny cheeks made her bright blue eyes even more clear and a red bandanna was covering her head. The weirdest part to her was that she had a white bandanna sitting on her head as well. Why on Earth was she wearing that?

Turning to her other side, she saw the boy she had just met before. Darien. His jet black hair hung messily over his elegant face, glistening in the fire's light. Suddenly, he turned towards her and shot her a warm smile. "You seem to have made good friends with Adriana!" he said.

She cast him a confused look. "Adriana?" she asked. He smiled back and without giving her an answer, turned back to look into the campfire.

She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. "You got my letter, Serena? You'll remember me, right?" The girl smiled hopefully.

Serena shot her an astonished look. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked rudely. The girl's grin became sad.

"I know you'll remember me. Deep in your heart! You promised." the girl continued talking.

She shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Glancing around, she saw that she was back in the hospital. She had been dreaming. Come to think of it, why was she in the hospital anyway? And who was that girl in the dream? Somehow, she had the feeling she had let the girl down. And where did Darien come in? She had only met him this morning, after all.

Wait a minute. What had he said? _We went on the ski trip together. Don't you remember? Adriana? Amy? Me?_ Shaking from the impact of the dream, she lied back down on her bed. It was only a dream, right? But why did it seem so real?

Somehow, she felt something blank in her mind. Like something, important had happened, but she had forgotten. Like an entire portion of her memory, had just somehow disappeared.

After all, she reflected, something about Darien had stirred up this feeling inside her. Of course, she didn't tell him that. She would sound stupid. And it was probably just a feeling. Nothing had happened between herself and Darien, she thought firmly. Don't get your hopes up. These emotions that you feel when you see him are just wishes. Wished that he was your boyfriend. But he's not!

Trying to push those thoughts of out her mind, she tossed the cover over her head in an attempt to fall asleep.

X X X X X X

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! I know Darien seems a bit weak but Serena doesn't remember him so he has to seem desperate and sad. Your key to the next chapter is reviewing so please do! Thanks!**


End file.
